A Hero For All The Wrong Reasons
by Vixie Bing
Summary: When Monica is attacked Chandler swears revenge, little do they know that he is going to get it. As they are torn apart they promise they will be alright, in the end they will be ok. But will they? C&M R&R P&J please R
1. Chapter 1

**_A Hero ~ For All The Wrong Reasons_**. ~*~ **Chapter One**.

By Vixie Bing. ©2003 

**Authors note (Important!):**

Ok here's a new story I thought of, it's quite dark and deals with some issues some people may be uncomfortable with, if you are one of those people I suggest that you don't read this story. Some of those issues are rape, murder and revenge. It contains some strong language and violence and a little sex, but not all the good kind ;-).

This isn't the beginning of the story but it is the start of it, all of the information is given through flashbacks and if the characters seem to be out of character it will all be explained so don't worry :-).

_Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, like this story will be on next Thursday nights Friends lol. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them for a good story. 

~*~*~*~*~

A plate flew off of the table, smashing on the floor and the thousands of fragments drowning in the blood that had been spilled there. The noise that filled the room sent everyone in to chaos, shouting, screaming and pain filling everyone's senses. The colour of blood red filling everyone's sights.

'Let me go!' Chandler yelled as the two men held him forcefully. Monica cried out a sound somewhere between a yell and scream, tears streaming down her face as another man held her away from her husband.

'Chandler Bing, you are under arrest for murder' The rest of the policeman's words were drowned out from Chandler's hearing. The whole situation had overwhelmed him and now it had gotten too much.

Anger suddenly seized him. he hadn't been in the wrong here, it was self defence! He heard the officer stop talking. He glanced at the body on the floor and then to his darling wife, tears streaming down her face, her whole body trembling from fear and her clothes which were almost hanging off her almost anorexic frame slightly torn. She'd been through so much already and it was showing.

Anger had now seized him fro the second time that night.

'Yeah I killed him! and I would kill him again if I could!' He screamed out to the officers who were holding him. the officers tightened their hold on him and looked towards the door where two of the neighbours had come in from across the hall to see what all the commotion was about in their friends apartment.

'What the hells going on here?' Rachel gasped. Her eyes travelled around the room. The table had been set for dinner, candles and wine glasses set out. It was the couples third anniversary after all. But now the candles were out and the wine glasses had been tipped over, spilling the dark red wine. 

A plate was smashed on the floor, next to a dead body. Rachel let out a scream when she saw the dead man lying next to the overturned couch. The TV was on the floor damaged beyond all repair. The body was laying face down on the floor, blood forming a puddle by him.

Monica was sobbing hysterically, held back by an officer in uniform. She had been a shadow of her former self for so long now, so much weaker and vulnerable now as she trembled and cried.

Chandler was panting heavily as he was held down by two policemen in uniform. There were two cuts on his forehead and he had a split lip. His face was flush from struggling from the two men and it was only then that she noticed the bloodied knife in his hands.

'Oh my God.' Joey whispered. He might not be the smartest in the group but even he could work out what Chandler had done.

'Mrs Bing, we need to take you down to the station for questioning too.' The police officer informed her.

Another two officers walked in from the bedroom, one holding a camera and the other writing something in a notebook. 

'I'm sorry.' One of them said as he spotted Rachel and Joey standing by the door. 'But you'll have to leave the crime scene.' Still somewhat in a state of shock Joey and Rachel let themselves be led out of the apartment.

The shut the door to their own apartment and sat down. Staring straight ahead and not even talking they sat down. It was almost three minutes later when the phone rang.

'Hello?' Rachel whispered in to the telephone. Noises of Chandler being taken down the  hallway could be heard outside, Monica's sobbing followed soon after.

'Sorry, say that again.' Rachel asked in to the phone.

'I said what the hells going on! Why are there police in Monica and Chandler's apartment?' Ross yelled down the phone.

Rachel froze for a moment before saying what her heart feared to be the truth.

'I think Chandler murdered someone.'

Sirens were heard screaming out in to the night, conforming this wasn't a dream.

~*~*~*~*~

**Please leave a review :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! If there's anything in the flashback that confuses you then blame Tina coz she checked it for me ;-) (Only joking sweetie thanks for helping, needed to make sure I didn't wink down a cab lol) But I do have to thank her for all her help :-), Thanks sweetie.**

**The flashback might be a little graphic, but not in a bad way, just to warn you.**

**Please leave a review, I need to have your opinions of this to see whether it's worth continuing or not. I think it is and I know Tina might kill me if I don't but I do have a lot of coursework I should be doing instead lol.**

**Enjoy!**

Monica shuddered as another wave of sadness came over her. It had been three days since Chandler had been arrested. She had been questioned for hours and hours but she had not been allowed to see Chandler, or even told where her husband was.

'Monica?' Phoebe asked timidly, poking her head through the gap in the door to see her friend. Monica couldn't go back to her apartment, it was still a crime scene. Phoebe's place was the only place she could go to, Ross and Rachel, and especially Joey's were too close, and had one flaw, men. Even though they were her brother and best friend they still intimidated her. 

After the attack six months ago she hadn't let them near her, not for the first two months, it took a little while for her to want anyone but her loving husband in the room with her. But gradually she let them get closer. 

'Do you want anything to eat hunny?' Phoebe asked. Monica shook her head silently, not even looking up. 'But you have to eat something, you haven't eaten anything since you got here.' Phoebe's voice showed the worry she was feeling for her friend. Monica had always been slim, but after the attack she had stopped eating as well. Chandler begged her from time to time, and some of those times she complied, only to put Chandler at ease.

'I don't want any food thankyou.' Monica whispered. Phoebe felt at a loss for her friend, but she knew it would do no good to pursue with it.

'Ok then, if there's anything you want just ask ok?' Phoebe told her and quietly left the room.

Monica buried her face in to the pillow as tears flowed from her eyes. She tried to block out the thoughts that came to the front of her mind, Chandler in prison, being carried away by the police, their perfect night being ruined. The thoughts would not be blocked out and instead took her back to the night that started all of this six months ago. 

~*~*~*~*~

_'Ok sweetie, see you in about half an hour.' Monica said smiling as she talked to her husband through her cell phone. She had just finish the late shift at work and was walking back to the car she had parked behind the restaurant. Everyone else had left five minutes earlier but she had to finished the dates on the dairy products._

_'Ok just promise me you wont walk through that alley ok?' Chandler's worried voice replied to her. Monica smiled and made that promise as she walked past the darkened alleyway. Sure it was a faster way to the car but Chandler had told her how worried it made him to think of the danger she was putting herself in going that way._

_With no warning she felt a pair of strong arms grab her from behind and drag her in to that blackened alleyway. With a scream that rang in to the night Monica felt the phone get knocked from her hand and shatter when it hit the floor._

_'Shit.' A rough voice behind her hissed. Her mouth was covered by a gloved hand, her senses heightening as her sight was cut off from the absence of light in the dark walkway. She could feel the hot breath of her assailant on her bare neck, the itchiness of the coarse gloves on her face and arms. His breath was coming out in short, harsh pants. The sound was mixed in with her muffled whimpers and rapid, panicked breathing._

_She was called freakishly strong but there was no way of fighting off the attacker. He held her forcefully in his arms as he pushed her against the wall. Her eyes only just began to focus slightly in the dark, making out a dark shape in front of her._

_Tears began to escape her moist eyes as she felt the man twist the way he was holding her. He grasped both her wrists in one large, strong hand, the other began to make it's way down her body. She felt two different feelings just then, the cold metal of a sharp object, and the pain when it scraped across her bare flesh on her arm._

_He was holding a knife._

_'Sorry sweetness, did that hurt? Well it will hurt much more if you keep squirming like this.' His rough voice told her. She whimpered, almost silenced by his lips as they came in contact with hers. They were chapped and forceful in the way they moved. Nothing in comparison to Chandler soft, gentle lips. His slimy tongue wiggled it's way in to her mouth and she had a hard time stopping herself from gagging. _

_His hand was now running freely around Monica's body as she continued to wriggle, trying her best to get away from him. She felt the coldness of the autumn night fall on to her stomach and chest as her shirt was ripped from her body in one smooth action. She shuddered from the sickening feeling as he ran his hands over her chest, making quick work of removing her cotton bra._

_She tried her very best to block out the rest, but her cruel subconscious took it all in .The feeling of revulsion and disgust as he invaded her body. The safeness she once felt leaving her for what she thought would be forever. His hand wandering over her naked body and to places that were way beyond his station to do so._

_She chocked out sobs that were still barely audible and shook violently as he finished his job, the warm feeling inside her nothing new, but now so dirty and vile that she gagged again._

_He threw her to the ground as he released her from his repulsive grasp. She lay half undressed on the cold damp floor, relishing in the contrasting feel of it to her attackers. _

A pain in her shoulder cried out as she was kicked on to her front, exposing her body to him once more. The pain in her shoulder subdued to nothing as an even greater one took over her body. 

_It was a pain so intense it was almost impossible to locate at first. She screamed out in agony as she heard him begin to escape from the crime scene. She lay on her side, too weakened and in to much pain and anguish to move, not even noticing when sirens rang out, coming closer and closer to her. _

_The pain in her abdomen grew so intense it was only a matter of seconds after she heard the sweet, almost angelic under the circumstances, voice of her husband.  She had the wonderful feeling of his gentle touch before passing out in to a world of darkness blacker than the alleyway._

~*~*~*~*~

Monica sobbed as she ran a finger lightly over the scar on her abdomen. Their baby, their precious unborn baby had been murdered. They had no chance to be happy about the life that had once lived, if even for a short time, inside Monica. The life they had tried hard to create.

They had been told it would never happen. And until she was laying in the hospital room, having been stitched up and connected to countless tubes to keep her stable after being stabbed by that man, that she even knew. The discussion was still fresh in her mind.

'Mrs. Bing, everything seems to be fine with you now, in a few days you should be able to go home and in a few weeks your wound will be fully healed. Counselling will be available of course. But I'm afraid I have some bad news.' The doctor said to Monica as she lay in the cold white hospital bed. Chandler frowned and sat closer to his wife, holding on to her hand tighter. He had not left her side since she had come back from being treated. He was relieved that she was alive and would let him near her after the assault.

_'Bad news?' He asked timidly. Even the doctor looked sad._

_'I'm afraid that your baby didn't survive.'_

_No-one said anything for almost a minute. The silence being almost deafening. _

_'There has to be a mistake.' Monica said shakily at last. 'We cant get pregnant, the doctors said it would be a long shot if we did.'_

'I'm very sorry, but there has been no mistake.' He said and quietly left the room to leave the couple alone with this new discovery.

Monica hugged the pillow tighter to her, only wishing it was Chandler with her again. Six weeks, that's how old their baby was when it was murdered. She hated that feeling. She hated everything about that night, and the following day. She hated the devastated look in Chandler's face when he had heard.

But little did her memory of that night know that that was the exact moment he had sworn that if he were to ever meet that bastard that raped his wife and murdered their child, he would kill him.

Ok that's the second chapter done, please leave a review, if I don't get a lot then I wont continue coz no-ones reading and I have a lot of work to do. So if you want to know if Chandler is set to rot in jail forever more then leave a review, it'll only take a couple of seconds J

Oh and if anyone can think of a better summary then please suggest it! I'm rubbish with summaries lol.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, sorry this took longer then I expected, I tried to have a chapter where we got to see Chandler's feelings, and get a little more knowledge on what happened the night ****Chandler**** was arrested. But it ended up really crap so I redid it, then I lost that so I started over again and this is what I came out with. I've split it in to two parts for two reasons, one… I've just seen Kill Bill vol.1 (which was the best movie I've seen in ages except Finding Nemo lol) two, it would be better in two parts.**

**The next part will be up soon, but because it's coming up to Christmas I have to work four days a week and still go to college so I cant have a life until new year lol.  **

**Please leave a review so I knew whether or not to continue, if I don't get any reviews than no-ones reading and there's no need to write anymore so I won't. I dint need to write it for myself, I can do that in my head during English Language (well it's either that or fall asleep…)**

**Enjoy (and review)**

**Disclaimer: Ok I don't own these characters.**

He walked silently beside the police officer who was leading him to the visitors' room large bullet-proof section cut off contact from the outside world. Small parts had been sectioned off to give people privacy. Chandler looked around the room; this was his only contact to the outside world anymore.

It was the morning of hid forth day in prison. Already he had two meetings with his lawyer, conceiving a way of avoiding a murder sentence at the upcoming trial. There was no chance of trying to convince judge and jury that it wasn't him who did it, he had already confessed in a way.

'Well if you had a good reason for doing it then I'm sure we can get you off.' Mike told him. As soon as Chandler had been arrested he had promised to be his lawyer. After all he knew all of the history and details of the incident better then any other lawyer. And even though he had quit being a lawyer he still knew how to be one.

'Of course there's a good reason.' Chandler snapped back. 'I was protecting my wife!' Mike was taken back by the outburst. Chandler sighed and looked away. 'I'm sorry, I just… how is Monica?' He asked turning back to Mike.

'Phoebe's looking after her. She's doing ok. The doctors gave her something to help her sleep. The police keep asking her questions about that night, I've managed to get them to stop,'

'Will I get to see her' Chandler asked desperately, he missed his wife and had to see her. He knew she had been distraught after the lat attack, so how had she reacted to seeing her husband kill a man in cold blood?

To his surprise Mike smiled. 'Yea, she's here with Phoebe for the second half of the hour visit.'

'Really? How did you manage that?' Chandler replied, smiling for the first time in four days.

'Well I said that I needed both of you together to get details from that night so I know what we can do at the trial.'

The first half of the hour dragged on too slowly. Mike talked to him about what to say at the trail and that he should play for sympathy and to convince them that it was all defence.

'And try to avoid the phrase "yea I killed him and I'd kill him again" and we should be ok. We actually have that on file now so we don't want anything else to say that you killed him out of hate.' Mike explained. Chandler nodded but didn't admit something that he was hiding inside.

He had killed that guy out of hate. For six months all he could think about was what he would do to the guy that had raped his wife and killed his child. He had never thought that he would ever get the chance. O course it was in defence, he was just protecting his wife, but at the moment when he killed the bastard all he felt was raw anger and hate. Just as he had felt as the police dragged him away the anger had taken over him.

'Ok now we've sorted out basically what you're going to say. We'll go over it in more depth later on when I have the trial date. We need to bring in Monica now.'

Chandler's heart leapt. It didn't matter that there would be a large sheet of glass separating them. All it mattered was that he would be in the same room as his wife. A guard opened the door on Mike's side of the room and let two women in, Phoebe came in first, she looked as she always did, but now she looked tiered. Chandler almost gasped as Monica walked in tot eh room. Ever since the attack she had been thinner, but now she looked anorexic. Her hair was tied in a loose pony tail and her skin seemed so pale. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying; the way she held herself showed she was exhausted.  

As she sat in a seat next to Mike Chandler saw that she had been making an effort to look nice. She had worn some of her best clothes, only they were hanging off her tiny frame now. She wore make-up which seemed to wake up her face a little. Her hands were shaking as if she were cold, but whether she was cold or scared Chandler couldn't tell. Her beautiful blue eyes seemed duller now, less life within them as she looked right at her husband.

'Hey Mon.' Chandler whispered gently. Suddenly he was scared. What if she didn't want to be with him anymore, now that he was a killer? Maybe after the trail she would leave him, maybe it would be better if he went down for the crime anyway.

'Chandler.' Monica whispered, holding one hand up to the glass as a fat tear ran down her face. Chandler put his hand up to the glass where her hand rested, a vain attempt to have some contact with her. 

It was that moment he saw it in her eyes, she would never leave him. She was silently thanking him for saving her, for rescuing her from that creep. She didn't care that he had killed someone; all she cared about was that he had saved her, she had no reason to be scare of the world anymore, that man was gone, he had been punished for what he had done to their happy little family. 

Monica did feel of these things, the only thing she was worried about now was Chandler. They had all made jokes about how Chandler would never survive prison, but now it was a reality she was scared of how he was really holding up. She knew he was a lot stronger then he let on, but even so he wouldn't last if he was sent down. 

But then again neither would she… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry this is only a short chapter but I don't have a computer anymore, the moral of that? Don't get pissed off and tell your dad he can throw the computer away for all you care coz chances are he will do it!**

**So now I can only write during my free periods in college, which aren't really that many. So now I'm actually serious with the reviews here. If you want me to continue then review and tell me, that's all there is to it.**

**The next chapter will be coming soon, tomorrow if I can manage it, chances are I will, I have the afternoon free with all my mates in classes, Thursday afternoons aren't the best ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Monica hardly heard a word Mike said. He had already told her all of this anyway, but she could tell he was rushing through it. Ten minutes later she found out why. 

'Ok and that about wraps it up for today, I'll be back tomorrow and by then I should have a court date by then. Phoebe and I will wait outside and leave you alone if you like.' Mike offered. Monica and Chandler both nodded.

Now they were alone together Monica began to feel nervous. She knew that Chandler had done what he did out of love but what if he resented her for it now? What if he thought it was all her fault because she was the one who got attacked and started all of this.

But as soon as she looked in to his eyes as he looked up at her she knew she was being crazy. Of course he still loved her, why else would he want her here?

'Monica, are you ok?' Chandler asked. He needed to know, straight from Monica herself how she was feeling.

'I'm fine, well I'm not **_fine _**but I'm doing ok. Phoebe and Rachel are really looking after me, Joey even lent me Hugsy.' She laughed, Chandler smiled at the thought of Joey giving anyone his beloved stuffed penguin.' Ross has managed to keep my parents away. But it's been all in the newspapers Chandler.'

'I know, I've seen them. But they do seem to be saying that it was just self defence, at least they don't think I'm a murderer.'

'They put you down as a hero.' Monica whispered, not sure how he would take the news.

'A hero? How am I a hero?' Chandler replied, clearly shocked.

'Well, they seem to be going for the story that showed how you avenged me and punished the man who raped your wife and… murdered our baby.' Monica chocked out. Chandler put his head down in his arms. A hero? How could you be seen as a hero for murdering someone? Sure he had protected his wife but someone was dead because of him. A thought that had been begging to be let out finally retuned to the front of his mind.

'Monica? Do you hate me for what I did?' He asked her timidly. Even though he had seen the way she looked at him it was hard for him to know what she really felt.

'No Chandler, I don't hate you for what you did. You protected me and saved me when I needed you the most; I would have done the same for you.' She added. Chandler smiled sadly, he knew she would have, anybody who loved anyone as much as he loved her would have done the same.

'How are you doing in here?' Monica asked. She never thought she would ever have to visit her husband behind bars. He just wasn't the type to get in to trouble. But then again things hadn't been normal recently.

'I'm doing ok; loads of the other people in here seem to think I'm a 'hero' too. If you rape or murder a woman and get sent to jail the other men in the prison really lay in to you, but I guess if you end up saving one and still end up in prison you're treated like a hero.' He said bitterly. Monica frowned; he obviously wasn't taking that news well.

Just then a guard opened the door, telling the couple that the meeting time was over and that Monica would have to go now. They tearfully said their goodbyes, not knowing when they would get to talk properly about everything they needed to.

Chandler returned to his cell, having nothing to do but wait for the visit from his friends later on. This would be the first time he would have seen them since that night, he knew the question they would ask, what they wouldn't have asked Monica because she was too upset. 

What happened that night he killed a man?


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thanks for the reviews people! Keep 'em coming and then I'll know how much you want me to continue.**

**This story is almost finished, just a couple of other chapters to go. Even so without a computer it's going to be rough writing them, I mean right now I'm meant to be writing my English Language essay redraft. Oh well I have two lessons off tomorrow as well so I can always finish it then lol.**

**Remember if you want me to continue then leave a review, otherwise how will I know????**

**Enjoy!**

For the second time that day Chandler was led down to the visitor's room, but unlike last time, this time he wasn't alone. Many of the other prisoners were on their way to visit their loved ones and family or friends. A mixture of fear and excitement rushed through him as he walked to where he could see Rachel, Ross and Joey sitting. They were silent as he sat on the other side of the section that was dividing them.

'Hey.' He said nervously. Their faces showed nothing to how they might be feeling towards him. Would they hate him for what he did or would they be regarding him as a 'hero' as well? The question was answered when their faces broke out in warm smiles.

'Hey Chandler, how are you holding up?' Rachel asked softly. 

'Ok, it's not too bad here actually.' Chandler replied casually. He could tell that they all wanted to ask him a question, but were too afraid to ask it.

'Uh, Mike said that your trial will be soon, you'll be able to come home then.' Joey said hopefully. Chandler sighed, wishing he could believe that there was no chance of being sentenced for murder.

'Hopefully I will.' Chandler replied.

'Come on! They have to let you go, there's no way that you would murder someone.' Ross exclaimed.

'What exactly happened that night?' Rachel asked softly. Chandler closed his eyes, as if trying to remember the details of that better. But the truth was that they never left him. They were burned in to the back of his mind and would never leave him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Happy Anniversary sweetheart.' Monica smiled as __Chandler__ walked through the door. __Chandler__ grinned as he looked around the room. The lights were dimmed, candles giving them all of the light they needed. A delicious smell travelled through the room, coming from the plates of food on the table, so beautifully made that there was no doubt that Monica was the one who made it. _

_It had been ages since Monica had cooked something, other then just comfort food before she stopped eating all together. That night she had put on one of her best dresses, though now it hung off of her loosely, but still she looked good. Her hair and make up was done to perfection and it had been a long time since she had made any effort to look nice._

_'Wow, this is a surprise.' __Chandler__ said, still grinning. It certainly had been, they had exchanged presents that morning before __Chandler__ had gone to work; Monica had insisted that she didn't want to do anything special that night, not feeling up to it._

_But now she had gone and done all of this for them. _

_'It didn't feel right now celebrating, I just didn't want to do it in a restaurant, and I wanted it to be here, in our home. Now I only have to sauce to finish and then everything will be ready, why don't you go and have a shower and I've laid some clean clothes on the bed.' Monica said as she turned her attention back to the cooker._

_'Are you implying something Mrs. Bing?' __Chandler__ joked. As Monica laughed __Chandler__ savoured the sound, another rarity that shouldn't be. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. Monica sighed softly, loving the feel of him being close, loving how it didn't remind her of the attacker in any way. _

_Chandler__ had his shower and returned to the bedroom. The double bed that they both shared was still there, but there was another mattress on the floor, both flawlessly tidy. That had been where __Chandler__ had been sleeping for that last six months. On some nights Monica invited him back in to the double bed, wanted to cuddle or kiss. Sometimes they had gone further, Monica still being at ease, but as soon as they tried to make love Monica froze. Everything else was fine, but she couldn't stand to have __Chandler__ inside her._

_There was nothing that __Chandler__ could do to help; it was something that Monica had to handle herself._

_Sitting down to dinner things were more relaxed then ever. This anniversary was more significant then any other. It was a symbol of how far they had come together, how much they had been through and still managed to stay strong._

_Chandler__ smiled to himself as he watched Monica eat. It wasn't a lot but it made him happy. She was making an effort for him, and for them. They made small talk, not wanting to spoil the relaxed mood by bringing up anything serious._

_Chandler__ was treated to her laughter again many times that night; he made jokes or told her of the funny things he heard. During one of these stories he gestured with his hand a bit too enthusiastically; spilling wine down his shirt. At Monica's insistence he went to the bathroom to clean up._

_As he was in there he let himself smile at how things were getting better._

_Suddenly there was a scream from the kitchen. _

**Ok I know that was short as well, but I needed to end it there; otherwise I would break concentration on the real action!**

**Please leave a review ****J **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I'm sorry this one got delayed, with the Christmas rush and everything I've been queuing up in Argos for my dads present since last Tuesday!**

**Ok I've actually had this written up for a week but I forgot to post it, so I think we owe a big thank you to Monnie Geller who reminded me with her review. And of course Tina who never lets me rest! So anyway thanks you guys!**

**Enjoy and have a very Merry Christmas, a happy Chanukah and a good whatever else you celebrate!!!! Oh and a happy new year as well ;) **

'Then what happened?' Mike asked. He needed the rest of the information of that night from Monica in order to get a correct statement. So far Monica had only been able to tell the events of that night up until the important events.

'Then Chandler spilt some wine on his shirt and I told him to go and clean it off while I got it out of the table cloth.' Monica told him. This was about as far as she could go. She hugged her knees tighter and wrapped the blanket even tighter around herself. 

This had to be the weirdest place Mike had ever been given a witness statement before. Monica had just collapsed in to bed as soon as they had gotten back from the prison visit. She had stayed there since, refusing to eat the lunch they had brought back with them.

Now Phoebe was sitting besides her as she hugged her knees tightly, trying to close herself up.

'Then as I was about to call Chandler back the door slammed open. I dropped the other glass of wine over the food.' Monica said absent minded, amazed at how much she could remember.

~*~*~*~*~*~

'Hello Beautiful.' The man sneered as he walked in to the kitchen. Monica gasped and shrank away from him. It may have been pitch black that night six months ago but that one glance she had of his face as he ran off under the streetlights was enough for her to remember a life time.

'Chandler!' Monica screamed as loud as she could. The intruder grabbed a hold of her, wrapping a large arm around her skinny frame, the other pressed against her mouth.

Chandler ran out of the bathroom looking for what was making Monica scream. As soon as he saw the man holding his wife his anger flared up inside of him.

'Put her down!' He yelled, his voice more vicious then Monica had ever heard. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

'Revisiting an old friend if you don't mind. I think the last time we met was about six months ago.' The man laughed. Monica shuddered from revulsion as his hand came away from her mouth and down to her breast. She sobbed and tried her best to get away but he was too strong for her.

'Put her down!' Chandler demanded thought gritted teeth advancing towards him. The intruder back away, dragging Monica with him.

'Or what?' He encouraged. He fiercely pushed Monica away from him, knocking her in to the table. He walked back up to Chandler staring him right in the eyes as if to demand an answer. 

As Monica made a dash for the phone the first punch was thrown by Chandler at the intruder, who instantly fell to the ground. As he looked up he saw Monica dialling the phone with trembling hands, he got up and knocked the phone to the floor, pushing her on to the couch with such force it tipped backwards.

What happened next was a blur to Monica as her husband and the intruder fought. Monica tried again to ring the police but the phone had been broken. There was a loud yell and Monica turned around to see the intruder raise the lampshade and bring it down on Chandlers head. Monica screamed as Chandler fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

This time the anger flared up inside Monica and she lunged herself over the devastation of her living room and started hitting the intruder as hard as she could, angry sobs racking her body, turning in to a frustrated yell as he effortlessly grabbed her arms and dragged her over to the kitchen.

He lay her down on the floor and climbed on top of her. Even though she was struggling as hard as she could he was still stronger then her. Memories of that night six months ago flashed back at her and tears ran down her flushed face.

'you've gotten way too skinny now beautiful.' Then man on top of her ridiculed. 'Not like the first time we met, no last time you just looked like a good fuck, so good in fact I had to come back for more.' He started ripping off her dress, revealing her new silk bra and panties that were intended for Chandler that night. 'It weren't that hard ever seeing as I knew where you worked.' He kissed all the way up her neck as he unzipped his pants and moved closer to her legs as he spread them apart to accommodate his. 'now then we both know-' 

His repulsive voice was cut off sharply and he was sent flying to the side. Monica looked up and saw Chandler standing over her, the bottle of wine in his hands. The intruder got up once more and came towards Chandler, but this time he was ready. 

He picked up the knife from the sink and plunged it deep in to the intruders chest.

As the intruder fell lifelessly to the ground Chandler grabbed the knife back, ready to use it again if he needed.

It was only thirty seconds later that the police burst through the door and saw Chandler standing breathlessly over a dead man, a bloody knife in his trembling hands. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok this is quite a long chapter for you, it handles a lot of law and courtroom things that I know nothing about so I've tried my best and if anything has been done wrong please, please _please _find it in your heart to ignor it, or just use your imagination…**

**This will be the second to last chapter, meaning that there is only one more chapter after this. So please review :-)**

**Enjoy!**

With the trial the next day Chandler was feeling more then nervous. Tomorrow would be the day. Would he be faced with a murder sentence or be able to go free?

Mike had built his confidence up, giving him some belief that he might actually win his claim in defence. Monica had been acting a lot more confident the last couple of weeks as well. Every day for the four weeks after her first visit to him she had come with two of the other friends. One day when she was in the bathroom Joey told Chandler she had been eating again. Chandler had noticed it as well. Phoebe told him she had been too distracted to notice she was actually eating when someone put food down in front of her.

A week before the trial he had a surprise visitor.

~

'Mom? What are you doing here?' He asked in surprise when he sat down and saw not his friends sitting before him but his own mother.

'What? Can't a mother visit her son in prison?' She asked innocently with a hint of amusement in her voice. He hung his head from the words effect on him. He knew she didn't mean it to sound like he had done something terrible, and to any other person in any other situation it would have sounded normal, but this time it just reminded him of the severity of the situation he was in.

'Chandler, sweetheart, I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking, ok.' She said sincerely. 'I think it was a wonderful thing you did, protecting your wife like that.' Her voice was soft and more mother-like then Chandler had ever heard in his life. It was comforting and much welcome. 'Anyone, Chandler, anyone who would do what that bastard did to Monica deserves what he got. Remember that, you did nothing wrong.' 

Chandler looked up at her and saw for the first time in years his real mother. After his dad left them and she was left to be a single parent, struggling with her new found fame from her books and a long line of new boyfriends trying to prove there was nothing wrong with her side of relationships, all the while still trying to be close to her son. But her son grew up and moved away, and suddenly he didn't seem such a top priority in her life. 

All she saw of her son after he went off to college was on the Christmas holidays. All the other times he was with his friends, or she was away on another tour or holiday. But now she had regained the role of the mother she had once been. Not ultimately the best mother in the world, but good enough to be there for her son when he needed her.

Like now…

'Honey, when you do get out where are you going to go?' Nora asked. Chandler looked at her through confused eyes. 'Well you cant go home, I don't think Monica would do well there, too many bad memories now.' Chandler sighed. 'And I don't think you would want to stay in the city for too long, the media will be all over when you get out.'

'Would you stop it!' Chandler snapped suddenly. Nora looked shocked, stopped in mid speech.

'Stop what?' She asked, all traces of the original mother disappearing in her confusion.

'Speaking as though I'll defiantly get off with defence! There's still a chance that I could be sentenced y'know.' Chandler stared straight in to her eyes. 'I could be sent down for life, I might never see my wife again. I could never see my friends again. And every time someone speaks as though I've already been cleared it just reminds me of exactly the opposite and I cant stand it!' He yelled. 

A guard standing near to them walked over and Chandler held up his hands in defence. 

'Sorry. I'm sorry, I'll calm down I swear ok?' He said to the guard. The guard nodded sternly at him and walked back to his position. 'Sorry Mom, it just really gets to me. I don't want to be locked up for the rest of my life, I really don't.' He whispered. Nora smiled sadly at her son. The one time he truly needed her and she couldn't do anything. 

'Chandler, I don't think that there's a jury in the world that will find you guilty for murder. You would never hurt anybody. I'm a character witness at the trial, I can tell them what you're really like, so will your friends and co-workers. We'll show the jury that you're innocent ok? So don't worry.'

'But-'

'Look Chandler, even if by some strange outcome you really do get sent down for murder it wouldn't necessarily be for life. Just remember that.' Chandler nodded. 'Right, now where were we?'

'Where would Monica and I live.'

'In my house in Buffalo, it's still in New York so you're not too far from your friends, I don't think they'll let you out of the state anyway. And it's quiet so I don't think you'll be disturbed. I wont be there until sometime next year, I have work to do in villa in Spain, my next book is set there and I need a little inspiration y'know.' She winked and Chandler laughed.    

~

His mothers words had given him some more confidence about the trial the next day, but he was still nervous.

He tossed and turned for hours that night, both dreading and anticipating the day ahead. It would be the last day he would be wondering his fate.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, through some miracle the morning came. His trial was at 11 that morning. His cell mates wished him luck and some of the other men there that he didn't get much contact with (thank God) shouted abuse at him once more. But like all the other times it was the least of his worries.

Eleven o'clock came and he was taken to the courtroom.

~*~*~*~*~

'Monica Bing, could you please tell the jury in your own words what happened on the night of July 18th?' Mike asked Monica as she stood on the witness stand.

Monica took a deep shaky breath and began to recount the evening again.

'… And then he pinned me against the floor and started to remove my clothes.' Monica said shakily, tears running down her face. Chandler was sitting in his own box with two guards beside him. It was killing him to see her like this. 

'Then  what happened Monica, can you tell us?' Mike asked softly, all during her speech he had been gently prompting her to continue. 

'Then Chandler knocked him off me.'

'What was he like at this point?' 

'He was angry, he looked like he would give his own life to save mine.'

'Did he say anything?'

'No, he just stood between me and him.' Her breathing was becoming rapid and shallow, 'He was shaking and staring straight at the intruder. The intruder jumped up and ran at us again.' 

'Then what happened?' Mike encouraged almost forcefully.

'Then h-h picked up the- the knife and-'

'and?' 

Monica took a deep breath, her voice was shaky and her hands were trembling widely. Tears were streaming down her face and she lent forward for support on the rail in front of her.

'and he- he thrust it towards his chest.'

'Do you think he meant to kill him?'

'No! he did it to protect me, he didn't mean to kill him!' She shouted. She took another shuddering breath and fainted, falling to the ground.

'Monica!' Chandler yelled as she hit the floor. As Mike and a police officer rushed towards her Chandler tried to get to her too, but he was held back by the guards. 

Monica was carried off and the trial went on, but Chandler would co-operate without knowing how Monica was. Eventually someone came in from the room she was taken to and told them she was fine, just a little weak. The trial went on.

More witnesses were called, Treager told them how he had heard someone break in and called the police straight away, answering Chandler silent question as to how the police had gotten there so quickly.

Old friends and work colleagues were called in to tell them what they knew about Chandler. 

Chandler himself was allowed to speak in his defence, telling the eager jury why he did what he did, purely to protect his wife. Monica, who had returned to the stands by this time began to cry again. Chandler looked up at her, straight in to her eyes and whispered; 'I'm sorry.'

~*~*~*~*~ 

At the end of a long day the jury were ready to give their verdict. It had been unanimous, everyone agreeing on whether Chandler was innocent or guilty… 

**To Be Continued… Only if people review enough so I know you're interested**.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok sorry for the delay, between work, illness, family arguments, power cuts, coursework and seeing Lord Of The Rings ROTK more times then should be normal for one person I haven't had a lot of time to get to my computer._**

****

**_But here it is, and thankyou so much for all of your reviews, they mean so much to me! Special thanks to Tina again, boy she helps out a lot! But none of this would get posted if it weren't for her ;)_**

****

So here's the last chapter, if there's anything I haven't wrapped up let me know, I think I've got everything though. Please leave a review :-) 

At the end of a very long day the jury were ready to give their verdict. It had been unanimous, everyone agreeing on whether Chandler was innocent or guilty…

The spokesperson stood up to deliver the verdict. The whole of the courtroom seemed to be holding it's breath. Monica closed her eyes, silently praying over and over again. Rachel was clinging on to Ross hand as if her life depended on it. Joey and Phoebe were staring intently at the spokesperson as she began to speak.

Chandler's whole body seemed to be trembling with anticipation and fear. As the spokesperson cleared her throat his heart was pounding wildly as if it were about to break free from his chest. The tension in the room mounted and it seemed as though another five hours of the trial passed through the three seconds that she waited until delivering the verdict.

The sentence was read out and Chandler collapsed in to his chair, letting go of a breath that he didn't even know he was holding on to. Monica gasped and let out a sob, burying her head in her hands and shaking. Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel all sat still in their seats, not believing the verdict.

Mike sat next to Chandler, feeling his client and friend shake and slowly smiled. He turned to Chandler and looked in to his disbelieving eyes.

'So Chandler, how does it feel to be a free man again?' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

**(A month later…)**

Monica shuddered one last time as Chandler withdrew from her, he kissed her fully on the lips and lay down beside her, pulling her tightly towards him.

'You ok Mon?' He whispered in to her ear. Monica smiled and cuddled closer to her husband. 

'Mmm yeah.' She sighed. 

They lay there, wrapped in the blankets, holding each other tightly. Monica lay her head on Chandler's chest, listening to his heart beat return to normal.

Normal… what a weird word that had become. Last week Ross had commented on how things had finally returned to 'normal'. But things were so different now to what had once been 'normal'. 

Normal was before the first incident, when Monica had been raped and their baby had been killed. Since then nothing had been the same. Things had changed even more when the attacker had come back and Chandler killed him. Then Chandler went to prison and things certainly weren't 'Normal'.

But now, things seemed a different kind of 'normal'. Monica and Chandler were living happily in Nora's house. The gang visited regularly and Monica was eating properly again; and cleaning properly as Chandler would regularly point out. They were able to walk the streets without being recognized, or even when they were not much happened. A couple of quiet stares, sometimes a sympathising or understanding look but never anything to shy away from. Luckily the media had left them alone, one reason being they had no idea where they had gone to.  

And that night, the anniversary of London, they made love for the first time since Monica had been attacked. Chandler had made sure that Monica was ok with it all, holding her closely and whispering to her warmly, trying his best to get her mind away from the attack. Her eyes never left his face reminding her that it was her loving husband, not some savage stranger. 

They were now sleeping in the same bed, their relationship not ruined by the attack, it was strengthened if anything. Monica had always listened when Chandler had said he would do anything for her, but now she had seen him keep his promise. 

'What time are the others coming tomorrow?' Monica asked. 

'Uh, four I think. Or seven… y'know I'll ring Ross in the morning.' Chandler replied. Monica laughed to herself. 'Hey, so I don't have the memory power you do. Maybe you should answer the phone once in a while.' Chandler smiled.

'I would, but it might be my mother, she keeps ringing me up to tell me Ross is engaged.' She sat up a little and looked at Chandler. 'I see him every day, I think I know!' Chandler laughed.

'Well that's the whole group taken care of now, Ross and Rachel are _finally_ getting married, Phoebe has Mike, which I am very thankful for, Joey's still Joey but at least he's doing good in his career now. And I know he'll settle down eventually.' Chandler said. Monica nodded and snuggled even closer.

They lay there together, holding each other tight, whispering '_I love you's_' until their eyelids were too heavy and the temptation of sleep was too great.

Falling asleep next to each other, anyone would agree that things were now definitely normal.  

**_Thankyou to everyone whose stuck with this story and given me the support I've needed, you guys rock the most!!!!_**

****

**_Please leave a final review!!!!!_**

****

**_Love Vixie XXxxXXxxXXxxXX_**


End file.
